¡Sorpresa!
by Loca Demierda
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Draco y nadie parece haberse acordado. Pero en la sala común el rubio se llevara una sorpresita. Fic por el Cumpleaños de Draco.


**Es el cumpleaños de Draco y nadie parece haberse acordado. Pero en la sala común el rubio se llevara una sorpresita. Fic por el Cumpleaños de Draco.**

Draco lentamente entraba por la puerta hacia la sala común de Slytherin, algo decepcionado. Ya que hoy era su cumpleaños, pero parece que nadie se había acordado. Pansy, Blaise, Theo y Daphne no mencionaron nada al respecto. Y los otros Slytherins prácticamente lo ignoraron todo el día. Así que decepcionado –y triste, se podría decir- fue hacia su sala común.

Al llegar, noto que todo estaba en penumbras –mas de lo que ya estaba siempre- Así que, con un hechizo intento encender una luz. Y al hacerlo, todas las luces se prendieron de golpe, y mucha gente comenzó a salir, gritar, aplaudir, y tirar confeti.

Draco no cabía en su asombro. Solo atino a balbucear incoherencias;

— ¿Qué… que es…? ¿Eh?

Por detrás, Pansy lo abrazo fuertemente, para luego dar la vuelta y tenerlo de frente. Le encajo un sonoro beso en la mejilla derecha, y le dijo:

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Draquito!

Draco simplemente pudo sonreír y agradecerle a todos.

— ¿De verdad creíste que nos olvidaríamos del cumpleaños de nuestro Príncipe de Slytherin?

—No lo se, Blaise. Como TODOS estuvieron ignorándome TODO el día, es lo menos que podía suponer —Dijo con algo de sarcasmo, pero con una gran sonrisa surcando su cara.

—Draco, querido. Jamás, repito, jamás, nos olvidaríamos de ti.

Draco la abrazo levemente por la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en su frente.

—Que tiernos, los dos amigos que actúan como hermanos, algo incestuosos, debo agregar.

— ¡Oh Dios! Ahora que lo acabas de decir, parecemos dos Hufflepuffs de primero.

Todos hicieron un gesto de asco muy gracioso, pero luego rieron a coro. Tenían razón, estaban actuando como Hufflepuffs amigables. Pero, ¿Qué mas daba? Era solo por un día, y debían disfrutarlo.

—Draco, ¿Sabes que? —Le dijo Pansy, mientras todos los observaban.

—No, ¿Qué?

—Te amamos. Todos. Incluso los de primero.

Draco rió. Pero luego puso una cara altiva y dijo:

—Por supuesto, ¿Cómo no amarme? Digo, mírame…

—Si, te miro. Y lo único que puedo ver es un ego con patas.

—Gracias Pansy, siempre tan comprensiva.

—De nada. Talvez me reciba de Psicomaga o algo.

—No, créeme. Ni lo intentes.

Pansy lo fulmino con la mirada. Luego brinco un poco y sonrió más. Fue hasta un grupo de Slytherins que estaban cerca de un sillón y les susurro algo. Rápidamente ellos se pararon se fueron hacia algún lugar. Al rato, volvieron con dos pequeñas cajas. Draco las miro y supuso… _¿Mis regalos? Que pobres…_

Pansy, como si le hubiera leído la mente, lo reprocho con la mirada. Abrió las dos cajas, y metió una mano… las cajas parecían tener un hechizo expandible. De esa pequeña caja, saco otra, y otra, y otra, y otra. Y veinte más. Y muy grandes, cabe aclarar.

— ¿De verdad creíste que te daríamos dos simples cajas?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Regalos, a el le gustaban, muchos. Así que comenzó a abrirlos. Cada vez que algo no le gustaba, simplemente lo tiraba al suelo, y los que si le agradaban, los metía nuevamente en la caja. Pansy encaro una ceja y lo miro acusadoramente, a Draco no le importó y siguió con lo suyo.

Draco se paro, y miro a todos. Todos esperaban que diga algo;

—Estos regalos son mediocres.

Si esto hubiera sido una serie animada, todos hubieran caído graciosamente al suelo con una enorme gota de sudor cayendo por sus sienes.

Pansy sonrió nerviosamente y simplemente les dijo;

—En idioma Malfoy, eso quiere decir "Gracias, a todos"

Draco empujo levemente a Pansy, y la fulmino con la mirada, mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un leve tono carmín.

—Muy bien. Ya es tarde, a dormir, todos —Nadie se movió—. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Dije ahora!

Rápidamente todos se encontraban camino a sus cuartos.

Draco se dirigía hacia su cuarto, pero antes de entrar, le susurro a la nada:

—Gracias… a todos.

Y se fue.


End file.
